


Flowers for My Lover

by GUROGAN



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Physical Abuse, Ryeowook is a literal flower boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUROGAN/pseuds/GUROGAN
Summary: Yesung's one goal is to buy flowers for his girlfriend, but he wasn't expecting the florist to be so...Kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is supposed to be a three/four shot. I hope you guys enjoy the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the story!

It was his fault he knew. Everything had been disasterous and he couldn't blame her for being mad.

What had started out as a romantic date had ended with his girlfriend angrily storming out with her anniversary gift clenched between infuriated fingers.

But seriously, Yesung reasoned with himself, how could he have known that he got her the wrong color of Iphone? A free phone was a free phone, rose gold color be damned. There was nothing wrong with a regular gold phone!

He stopped walking and took a deep breath, feeling the tendrils of anger and annoyance wrap around his throat.

She was right. He didn't listen to her constant commentary on when the rose gold iphone was going to be available. He truly was a bad boyfriend and the first step to remedying the situation was buying her a bouquet of expensive white roses (because 'red roses were so overdone and cliched' she lamented). Then he would have to buy her another phone. Of course.

He chanted those words in his head for the duration of the walk to the florist (She had taken his car after her dramatic walk-out from the restuarant that cost Yesung a whole paycheck just to reserve and left him pretty much stranded) and forced a trite smile as he entered 'The Little Prince' flower shop.

"Good afternoon!" A bright smile greeted him which took Yesung aback just from its brightness.

"Good afternoon." He nodded his head respectfully and walked towards the nearest display case of flowers. His stomach lurched just from the prices that were tagged to the blooming buds.

"Can I help you find anything, sir?" The employee had come from behind the counter and gently tapped Yesung on the shoulder.

In his foul mood, Yesung turned around and nearly snapped at the employee to back off, but quickly shut his mouth when he took a good look at the slight man before him.

He was short, his hair was cut stylishly close to his head and his pink floral apron was tied neatly around his middle in a perfect bow. What most stood out to Yesung though, was the nametag on his chest that stated 'OWNER KIM RYEOWOOK' in thin cursive.

"Um, yes I was looking for a bouquet of white roses." Ryeowook smiled up at him before thoughtfully putting his thumb up to his mouth, a gesture Yesung could only call cute.

"Hm, I don't think I have any in a premade arrangement, but I can check in the back right quick!" He said and beckoned Yesung to follow him to the front counter.

"Please wait a minute." Ryeowook said, an apologetic expression throwing Yesung for a loop.

"Alright." Yesung muttered lowly, watching Ryeowook sashay away. His black jeans were slung low on his hips but instead of looking unprofessional, it only added to his overall stylish and Seoulite look. His white oversized sweater made him look angelic and innocent, especially with the sleeves rolled up to show off his slim arms and thin wrists. Yesung could feel his heart beat faster and his mouth going dry.

In no time at all, Ryeowook came back with a small frown, almost a pout, on his plush lips.

"I'm really sorry, but right now I only have uncut and thorned white roses." He frown deepened and Yesung just shrugged. Anything was better than going to his girlfriend's apartment ('his apartment' Yesung corrected in his head) empty handed.

"It's alright, can I get them in a bouquet or do you recommend a vase?" Ryeowook cocked his head, as if this wasn't the response he was anticipating.

"Um, usually it's extra to prepare a custom arrangement but I can get you a special discount for the trouble! I'm really sorry, we always have premade white rose arrangements since they're so popular," Yesung's eye twitched at this but he remained silent, "I must've sold the last one without realizing I hadn't made more."

"It's nothing to worry about and are you sure you can do that?" Ryeowook flashed him a cheeky smile and patted his cheek.

"I'm the owner, what I say goes." He winked and walked to the backroom where he prepared the arrangements.

"You can come back here if you want." The owner called out, Yesung nodded to himself and walked to the backroom where Ryeowook was dethorning the roses and cutting them to a suitable length.

For a while, Yesung watched the smaller man work. He was comepetely enraptured in how assured and strong Ryeowook's movements were, the small pearing knife seemingly gliding against the stems effortlessly with Ryeowook's grip relaxed.

Soon the twelve roses were prepared and Ryeowook tied them together with a pink wired ribbon (after asking Yesung of course) and baby pink cellophane wrap.

"Wow, they're gorgeous." Yesung commented from behind a proud Ryeowook's shoulder.

"Thank you! I made them extra special." He grinned with heated cheeks which nearly made Yesung flush as well.

"Well, let's ring em up." Ryeowook chuckled halfheartedly and brought the bouquet back up the counter with Yesung trailing behind, a little surprised in himself for feeling disappointed.

"Alright, with the discount it comes out to 26,000 won." Yesung grinned crookedly and handed the bills over.

"I have a feeling that discount isn't something you usually give to nice customers...?" Ryeowook nodded, his demeanor now shy and a little flustered.

"You're right. It's more for the handsome customers." He giggled and gave Yesung the receipt.

"Oh wow. Thanks." It came off awkward, but both men could feel the sincerity that was behind those words.

"Good luck!" Ryeowook murmured and Yesung couldn't help but pick up on the hint of something melancholic in his tone. He didn't want to kid himself, but it almost sounded like longing.

"Thanks." The customer stood at the counter for a moment more, taking in every detail of Ryeowook before leaving the store with the bouquet of white roses.

He wasn't exactly sure, but the flowers now seemed a bit more lackluster now that Ryeowook wasn't holding them.

XxX

"You think this is good enough to fix your fuckup?!" Seon mi spat as she looked down on the grand bouquet of flowers Yesung had unceremoniously shoved into her hands.

"No, but I called the Apple store and rose gold iphones won't be available for another two weeks. This will have to do." He said dismissively, eyeing the flowers once again and concluded that they definitely looked fucking ugly in his girlfriend's hands.

In fact everything about her was becoming fucking ugly. The soft face she covered in expensive make up (which Yesung bought) was now grotesque in the way she twisted her expression into an angry scowl, the small body Yesung had enjoyed pressing up against was now bristling in rage, and now he was wondering why he even had tried at all.

Oh yeah, his parents and her parents were best friends. So it was only natural their parents would force them together like this.

They would coo and giggle everytime the mismatched couple had lunch with them, Seon mi hissing insults and Yesung grinning and bearing it to the best of his ability.

It was enough. He definitely had had enough of this.

"I'm over this." He announced loudly in the midst of Seon mi's rant about him never listening to her and how he would have to shape up before their impending marriage or else she would find someone else behind his back.

"What do you mean 'you're over this'?! I'm not done talking to you yet!" She screeched, following him to their bedroom and hitting him with the flowers none to lightly.

"I'm going out. If I see you're still here I'm calling the cops." He instructed and picked up the bouquet with a grimace, several stems were broken and at least one of the rose heads was barely hanging on by its receptacle.

She screamed at him once more but by then he had grabbed the tarnished flowers and headed out of the apartment, initially unsure of where to go but he soon decided to return the flowers since he had no use for them anymore.

The Little Prince was still open, barely as Yesung had waited until evening to drop by his own home in fear of angering the beast once again.

"What a load of good that did." Yesung muttered to himself as he entered the store.

"You're back!" Ryeowook called out from the display he was cleaning, he seemed overjoyed albeit a little confused.

"Sorry for coming in so late, but I came back to return these." Ryeowook's overjoyed look dropped to one of sympathy.

"Oh! Um, well I can't really return them, you know with exposing them to the outside world and all of that. It could really damage the stock I already have but..." Ryeowook bit his lip and sighed, "I can see what I can do for you."

"Oh no," Yesung shook his head. "I'm not looking to get my money back or anything. It's just, I thought maybe you can use the bouquet more than me." The bitterness in that statement shocked him and he could tell it shocked Ryeowook too.

"I'm sorry." The owner said sincerely, Yesung just shook his head.

"Don't be, I'm much happier without her." 'I just took me meeting you to make me realize that' he thought.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would accept them as a personal gift from me?" Ryeowook looked even more shocked but accepted the bouquet of broken white roses from Yesung.

Even in their brokenness, the white roses looked splendid as Ryeowook clutched them to his chest. His face was marred with uncertainty, but almost immediately a look of determination appeared.

"Thank you, I've never gotten flowers from a man before." He said and leaned up to kiss Yesung's lips. Yesung let his hands drift upwards from beside his thighs to Ryeowook's svelte back, letting his right rest on the smaller man's waist in order to draw him closer.

"You're welcome." Yesung whispered huskily before diving back down and enjoying the feeling of Ryeowook's trembling pianist like fingers caressing his cheeks.

Yesung felt as if he were experiencing something entirely different. He had kissed plenty of girls before and even one man, but none of those kisses could ever compare to the feeling of Ryeowook's soft lips pressed against his own chapped ones. They were slow, entirely unlike the impatient and annoyed kisses Yesung begrudingly shared with his girlfriend.

"So, um, I still need to close the shop but my apartment is upstairs if you, you know, want to keep doing this." Yesung nodded and kissed Ryeowook's nose gently. He wanted so badly to continue, he wanted to throw Ryeowook up against the wall and have his way with him, but kissing and soft touches would have to suffice for tonight.

Yet, by the way Ryeowook sauntered over to him after locking the store door, Yesung could tell the owner had other things in mind besides kissing and fleeting caresses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesung and Ryeowook attend a wedding and Yesung leaves feeling a little bit better about his past relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any errors let me know! I'm updating this right before my lecture so I don't have time to proofread! Please enjoy everyone!

2 years later~

"Are you sure I should wear this tie with this shirt?" Yesung asked, trying to untie the knot around his neck hopelessly.

"I think it looks alright." Ryeowook said, bouncing from the bathroom to the bedroom where Yesung stood before the mirror.

"Just alright?" Yesung pouted jokingly while happily letting his little boyfriend fix his tie and tighten it correctly.

"I think you'll start getting a big head if I keep telling you how handsome you look all the time." Ryeowook laughed and leaned upward to peck his taller boyfriend on the lips.

"One more," he grinned and connected their lips once more before patting Yesung's chest and sauntering back to the bathroom to fix his hair.

"I tell you how absolutely stunning you are everyday." Yesung sighed and carded a hand through his hair, wondering if he should even bother slicking it back or just leaving it how it is.

"That's different, you're my husband so it's your job. You call me your wife even though I tell you not to so deal with the consequences." Ryeowook poked his head out from the bathroom and stuck his tongue out teasingly.

"You love it when I call you my wife." The older man smirked and made eye contact with his boyfriend through the mirror. Ryeowook huffed and returned to the bathroom in order to continue fixing his hair.

"Okay, maybe I don't hate it as much as I should." He conceded thoughtfully before returning to the bedroom and sitting down on the bed so that he could put on his shoes.

"Are you going to introduce me as your 'wife' to your parents?" Ryeowook chuckled and was startled by Yesung coming around to his side of the bed and cupping his face between his stubby fingers.

"If you want me to, maybe fiancee would be the better term since we aren't married just yet." He kissed Ryeowook chastely before leaning back and taking his boyfriend's hand into his own.

"We might have to explain these anyway," Yesung gestured to the white gold band on Ryeowook's ring finger and winked.

"Right," the smaller man blushed and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, it's not weird to bring your boyfriend to your ex-girlfriend's wedding right?" Yesung asked, finally deciding to let his hair do whatever it may and began putting his own shoes on.

"I mean, isn't it weirder that you were invited in the first place?" Yesung nodded thoughtfully.

"Not really, I guess. I mean, our families have been friends since before we were born." Ryeowook shrugged and helped his boyfriend into his jacket and let Yesung do the same for him.

"I guess not then, but you better warn her I'm not above punching someone out on their wedding day." He joked which made Yesung double up in laughter.

"I'll make sure to let her know. Though, if it weren't for her hitting me with those flowers, I don't know if we'd be here right now." Ryeowook leaned into his boyfriend as they walked down to the car and shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we would've ended up together sooner or later." Yesung couldn't help but agree.

The couple didn't speak again until they were already at the venue and getting ready to go inside. Yesung could tell just from Ryeowook's uncharacteristic silence that he was extremely nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yesung asked kindly, Ryeowook swallowed and the same look of determination that he had fallen in love with two years ago came across the smaller man's face.

"Yeah, it's only fair." Ryeowook said and grabbed Yesung's hand and tugged him inside the building. Yesung had met Ryeowook's parents a year after they had started dating, they lived in Incheon so it was easier for them to hid their relationship. However, at Ryeowook's urging they visited and told the truth about their relationship, which luckily ended up with Ryeowook's mother kissing his cheeks and his father gruffly telling Yesung to not hurt his baby boy. All in all, his 'in-laws' ended up being extremely fond of him.

Unfortunately, Yesung wasn't sure if his parents would react the same.

It wasn't long before the couple met up with Yesung's parents and Ryeowook couldn't help but feel a little anxious at the obvious confusion on their faces.

"Oh! You brought your roommate, Yesung?" His mother asked politely and gestured for them to sit down next to her and Yesung's brother.

"Well, about that mom..." Yesung started off but was cut off by the music swelling loudly.

One by one the wedding party made it to the alter before the bride came forth and nearly made Yesung's head explode. His own father was walking her down the aisle.

"Isn't that your dad...?" Ryeowook leaned towards him and whispered.

"Yeah..." Yesung whispered back, completely confused and a little annoyed at this.

"Doesn't Seon mi look stunning?" He could hear his mother mutter to his brother in a loud whisper.

'This is going to be great.' Yesung thought with irritation.

XxX

The ceremony dragged on far longer than both Yesung and Ryeowook wanted, but Yesung had to admit that his former girlfriend looked beautiful. He thought the obvious happiness had something to do with that.

"You left her for me?" Ryeowook asked with astonishment once the ceremony had ended and everyone left to the reception area. Yesung rolled his eyes.

"I mean, she also used to hit me and scream at me so yeah."

"Right, right. I almost forgot." Ryeowook admitted with a blush.

Together they walked to the reception area and sat beside his mother, father, and brother who eyed them curiously.

"Is this Ryeowook?" Jongjin asked lowly, Yesung nodded and introduced the two men.

"Ryeowook, this is my brother Jongjin. He already knows about us and he doesn't really care." Ryeowook grinned and shook his hand.

"Now I know why you dumped Seon mi for him." Jongjin murmured, looking at the hand Ryeowook had just shaken.

"Don't even think about it," Yesung growled jokingly.

"Think about what?" Yesung's father asked, eyeing his son with an unreadable look.

"Well..."

"Oh look there she is! Seon mi!" His mother butt in and beckoned the bride to come over to their table. Yesung could see Ryeowook stiffen right beside him but he carried on talking to Jongjin as if nothing was going on.

"Nice to see you again, Kim-sshi." Seon mi said respectfully to Yesung's mother and smiled at Yesung, a hint of embarrassment evident in her smile.

"You look so beautiful, Seon mi, your mother must be so proud!" She nodded and thanked Yesung's mother.

"Yesung-sshi, can I speak to you for a moment?" Yesung hesitated, but after receiving a stiff nod from his boyfriend, he stood up and followed her into the hallway of the reception hall.

"Congrats on the marriage." Yesung said awkwardly, patting her shoulder with a limp hand.

"Thank you. I just wanted to apologize about everything when we were together. We both weren't happy and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." In that moment, Yesung felt like crying. He felt like something deep inside of him was finally free.

"I really appreciate that. I'm sorry too, but I'm glad that you found someone like your husband." She smiled brightly, looking completely different from the woman Yesung had called his girlfriend two years prior. It's crazy how much happiness can change a person, Yesung concluded.

"I'm happy you found someone like your boyfriend too! You look so happy, you're practically glowing! Congrats on the ring, by the way." Seon mi winked and gave her former boyfriend a thumbs up. Yesung blushed but smiled sheepishly at her.

"Thank you, we should probably be getting back or else they're gonna think we ran off together." He joked, Seon mi snorted and nodded.

"I'm sure you're mother would want nothing more than that." She added, which made Yesung laugh and agree with her.

"Oh, and Seon mi?" She turned to him with a soft look.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about your father." She bit her lip and nodded.

"Thank you, Yesung." He smiled impishly at her and they both went there own way, feeling significantly lighter.

"It went well?" Ryeowook asked once Yesung was seated next to him and his parents had wandered off to talk to other people.

"I think it did. We apologized to each other and I think we can both move on from all of the crap that happened between us." Yesung's boyfriend nodded with a smile before getting up and urging Yesung to go with him to the bar.

As they walked up to the bar for drinks with Jongjin tagging along, Yesung couldn't help but wonder if something like this was in their future down the road.

He sure hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

The one regret Yesung had about Seon mi's wedding was that he didn't have the opportunity to tell his parents about his relationship with Ryeowook. He could tell that his boyfriend was also a little upset about this, even though the relief was palpable between them at the end of the night.

Though, he couldn't deny the fact that every time either one of them started off a conversation with the intent of laying bare their relationship, something either happened or they were cut off.

It was a weird mixture of infuriating and relieving. Yet, Yesung couldn't deny that maybe this was for a reason, or fate was warning them.

However, Ryeowook insisted on being completely truthful and this was something Yesung couldn't deny him. His younger boyfriend always took on this earnest and determined look when he brought it up, readying himself for whatever response he would get. Yesung couldn't help but admire his desire for living without any lies or secrets.

"Mom and dad are coming home late from the cafe." Jongjin informed him over the phone while Yesung was picking up dinner for both Ryeowook and his family.

Tonight was the night and it made him extremely nauseous just to think about it.

"Okay, this'll give us enough time to set everything up." Yesung replied nervously, paying the cashier and muttering a polite 'thank you, have a nice day'.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jongjin asked for the upteenth time since they first got on the phone with each other.

"No, but Ryeowook is. If he's optimistic about it, then I can be too." It was a break from the string of 'no's and 'not reallys' that usually were tacked on to the end of that question. Jongjin remained silent for a moment, seemingly turning his brother's answer over in his mind.

"Me too. Whatever happens, you're my big brother and you haven't steered me wrong yet. I'll support you." Yesung snorted, but he fully appreciated his brother's admission of support.

"There's still time for me to steer you wrong, but I appreciate you saying that." Jongjin hummed for a second, as if he were debating saying something else, but their conversation was cut off by Yesung's phone beeping.

"I think that's Ryeowook, I'll see you tonight, okay?" Jongjin agreed and both brothers hung up.

"Do you think your mother will like sunflowers, carnations, or roses?" Ryeowook's hysterical question came across as a surprise to Yesung, since the younger man had left the apartment earlier that day practically walking on clouds.

"She likes homely things. Maybe like a potted plant?" Yesung suggested, calm and collected in the face of Ryeowook's hysterical mutterings about whether peace lillies or a bromeliad would be enough.

"I honestly don't know any of those plants, but I'm sure whatever you give her will be lovely." Ryeowook didn't seem to register his boyfriend's words, instead continuing his audible stream on consciousness regarding plants.

"A ficus is too big, um maybe a creeping fig? No! That's plain and ugly!" He cried out in frustration over the phone.

"What about white roses? Like the ones you sold to me when we first met." Ryeowook fell into a thoughtful pause, thinking Yesung's suggestion over.

"That'll work. See you tonight, love you." Without waiting for a response, Ryeowook hung up and Yesung just shook his head with a deep fondness for his boyfriend and moved on to the bakery where he would be getting his mother's favorite dessert and a bottle of wine.

~

"Thank god you're here!" Ryeowook pulled Yesung inside their apartment after Yesung had feebly knocked on the door, barely holding on to the bags of food, wine, and cakes.

"Thank you for getting all of this, Yesunggie." His smaller boyfriend leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly.

"I didn't want you to cut yourself again like the last time we did this with your parents." Ryeowook cringed at the memory. Even though Ryeowook's parents had been completely accepting, their son had still nearly sent himself to the hospital after cutting himself while nervously making dinner.

"Yeah, don't remind me." He laughed and helped Yesung warm up and plate the food.

In the middle of Ryeowook putting the cake in the fridge, they heard an ominous knock at the door.

"It's time." Yesung grimaced and held his smaller boyfriend close to him, kissing his forehead reassuringly.

"I'm ready." Ryeowook choked out after Yesung had let him go, he fixed his hair anxiously and smoothed down the pink apron he normally wore for work.

"Love you." Yesung said lowly and went to answer the door.

"So this is the new place?" His father whistled appreciatively after Yesung had greeted his mother, brother, and father.

"Yeah, we just moved in two weeks ago." Yesung said, feeling hopeful that after tonight, they would be a little bit closer.

Ever since he and Ryeowook had started dating, he noticed that he was drifting away from his parents little by little. They still saw each other every week and almost every other day, but in the effort to hid his relationship with Ryeowook, he had stopped inviting them over and told very little of his personal life aside from safe subjects.

He also would slip off his couple ring and tuck it in his pocket whenever he would see them. Tonight, both he and Ryeowook had their white gold rings on display on their ring fingers. There would be no more hiding, for better or for worse.

"Welcome!" Ryeowook took this as his cue to spring forth from the kitchen with his arms clutching a huge bouquet of the same type of roses that Yesung had given to him two years before, the same type of ribbon and cellophane wrap encased the flowers as well.

"Oh my, are those for me?" Yesung's mother asked, a little taken aback but Yesung was relieved to see she looked pleased.

"Of course, beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." Ryeowook grinned and handed the roses to her.

"Hey now, if you give her things like this she might not leave." Jongjin joked and was playfully slapped on the shoulder by his mother.

"Where's my gift?" Yesung's father asked, faking an exaggerated frown.

"We got your favorite wine in the kitchen." Yesung assured and directed his family to the small dining room.

The Kims all sat at the table while Ryeowook and Yesung brought out the food and the wine bottle that Yesung's father happily opened.

"Wow, pasta? What's the special occasion?" Yesung's mother asked after taking a sip of wine. Yesung nervously looked over to Ryeowook who nearly choked on his pasta noodle.

"Well, Ryeowook and I have something important to tell you." Yesung put his fork down and folded his hands before him.

"And that is?" His father said with confusion while Jongjin twirled his pasta in second hand anxiety.

"We're not roommates, we're a couple." Yesung announced, rising his hand up to show off his ring along with Ryeowook.

"You shouldn't joke like that with your father, Yesung. He might misunderstand." His mother reprimanded him sternly, although she looked confused as well.

"We're not joking." Ryeowook said with difficulty, hoping that Yesung's father wouldn't jump over the table and strangle them.

"I need a moment." Yesung's father stood up abruptly from the table and left the apartment, leaving Yesung's mother regarding him with an unreadable expression while Jongjin sunk deeper into his seat.

"Kim-sshi, I know this may be extremely...disheartening for you." Ryeowook started off awkwardly.

"But I really do love your son. You know the white roses I gave you?" He gestured to the roses which were now in a clear vase in the middle of the table. "Those were the same type your son gave me the night we became a couple. They symbolize purity and they're a wedding flower...I knew from the moment he gave them to me, I wanted nothing more to marry him and show the world I feel nothing but pure love for him." Yesung could see that with every word, Ryeowook was becoming more determined to make her see that he loved her son and that there was nothing wrong with that.

He could feel himself falling even more in love with him, which he honestly didn't think was possible.

"Men cannot be married in South Korea. There's no use in talking about this." His mother said stubbornly, the smaller man shook his head feverishly.

"Legally, there isn't a use. What matters to us is that we can be married spiritually and for all intents and purposes, we're engaged. Even if we're not legally recognized as husbands, it doesn't matter to me." Ryeowook finished, entwining his quaking fingers with Yesung's.

"It doesn't matter to me either. I love him and he will be my husband." Yesung said simply.

"I'm actually going to be Yesung's bestman." Jongjin piped up and nearly shriveled under his mother's intense glare.

"You knew?!" He nodded with a gulp.

"He guessed on his own." Yesung said, not wanting his brother to get in trouble.

"You should have told us your brother was living with a man!" His mother rounded on her youngest son nonetheless.

"Well, isn't it obvious he was living with me?" Ryeowook shot back, his patience wearing thin. Yesung could tell that his normally outspoken boyfriend was only restraining himself for Yesung's sake.

"Not like that!" She exclaimed, quickly gathering her things and standing up from the table.

"And to think you threw someone like Seon mi to the side for this," if Ryeowook hadn't blown up at that, Yesung was sure that he or Jongjin would have.

"You want your son to be absolutely miserable with a person who abused him than with someone who obviously cares about him? Just because I'm a man?! What kind of mother are you!?" He stood up, sending the chair flying back and cracking on the floor.

"You don't know anything about Seon mi!" She shrieked, grabbing her youngest son by his sleeve and practically dragging him to the door.

"I know enough to say that she hit Yesung on multiple occasions and that she's married! You need to stop trying to get them together since Yesung is happy with me!" He bellowed, making the other three Kims wince.

"We'll see how happy you two are once Yesung realizes the mistake he's made!" She slammed the door, leaving Ryeowook and Yesung in a ringing silence which was only punctuated by Ryeowook's enraged and ragged breathing.

"Mistake? She thinks I'm the mistake. She has a lot of nerve, I'll give her that!" Ryeowook screeched, angrily turning to the plates and throwing the food into the bin while Yesung watched stonily, still trying to process what had just happened.

"What a load of shit! How can anyone just reject their child's boyfriend like that?!" He continued to rant, completely oblivious to his boyfriend coming up behind him to envelop him into a bear hug.

"Seriously! She should be lucky that she's your mom! Or else I would have-Yesung?" He fell quiet, his hands pausing from their task of scrapping crumbs from the plates.

"I'm sorry. You're not a mistake, Ryeowook." Yesung murmured into his hair, his grip tight around his beloved boyfriend.

"Thank you." Ryeowook sunk into Yesung's arm with a sigh.

"I just wish that would have gone better." Ryeowook nodded and rubbed his boyfriend's arms comfortingly.

"You know, she'll come around. Sooner or later, I'm sure. All of the times I've seen you two, she looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass." Yesung snorted and turned his boyfriend around in his arms so that they were facing each other.

"That's a pleasant way of putting it." Ryeowook shrugged with an impish grin.

"It's true though. So I know she'll get over it and we'll be laughing about this during Chuseok of next year, mark my words." He finished sagely, Yesung decided to take his word for it, since Ryeowook hadn't steered him wrong yet. The younger man somehow had a way of always looking on the bright side and he could assure Yesung of anything.

"I'm glad you're not taking anything to heart. It's pretty difficult for her to comprehend all of this. She had my whole life planned out for me so you can imagine how much I disappointed her when I broke up with Seon mi." Ryeowook bit his lip, looking extremely saddened by Yesung's nonchalant words.

"I don't understand how anyone could be disappointed in you. You're amazing." He leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on Yesung's cheek.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." Yesung chuckled and picked up his boyfriend bridal style which made Ryeowook giggle and kick his feet.

Ryeowook wrapped his arms around Yesung's neck and murmured something that sounded a lot like 'I love you'. Honestly, those words didn't seem to be enough to convey the intense feeling Yesung felt for Ryeowook.

But it was a start.


End file.
